<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just A Thought ... by Hellothere27</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23127397">Just A Thought ...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellothere27/pseuds/Hellothere27'>Hellothere27</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dimension Travel, F/M, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Jotunn | Frost Giant, Jötunheimr | Jotunheim, Magic, Master of Death Harry Potter, Minor Character Death, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Suicide Attempt, Tags Are Hard, World Travel, i think ?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:49:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23127397</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellothere27/pseuds/Hellothere27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Casket Of Ancient Winter.<br/>Jotunheim most precious artifact and dangerous weapon.<br/>.<br/>Now, a relic within Asgard’s vault.<br/>.<br/>BUT what if it was originally a gift to the Frozen realm.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Potter Characters &amp; Original Female Character(s), Harry Potter/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Maybe...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't own any of this, just the plot (I think, if there any)</p><p>Cautions!!   -&gt; Amature writer</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">
      <strong>The Casket Of Ancient Winter.</strong>
    </span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Jotunheim most precious artifact and dangerous weapon.</p><p>It is said the Casket contains the fury of 1,000 winters and can even rival or exceed the frigid temperatures of Niffelheim.</p><p>Capable of conjuring infinite icy wind bring a new ice age. Fears by many for it can vanquish armies and conquest realms.</p><p> </p><p>More than that, it is also Jotunheim life source, jealously guarded by its people.</p><p>Now, a relic within Asgard’s vault.</p><p>.</p><p>.</p><p>However, a fact only few know or simply lost.</p><p>      _____The Casket was originally a gift to Jotunheim.</p><p>Yes, a gift.</p><p>Not to the its inhabitants or leaders or even royal family, but to the realm itself.</p><p>From a Midgardian Sorcerer to the realm where his most beloved child now rested.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. It was for Them</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Don't own anything!! just the plot (if there is any..)</p><p>Warning!! -&gt; amature writer!!<br/>-and also I'm like really bad at being descriptive, like really really.<br/>...<br/>I know i'm not good at writing but just realize How bad it was after this TT-TT</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <hr/><p> </p><p>A lone figure walking along a grand hallway made of ice and snow. The view is of magnificent beauty.</p><p>Walls decorate with words of a forgotten language, on columns that rise from floor to form arches above and gems illuminating the hall.</p><p>Beside beauty they sever another purpose. Look closely, see how they glow, just enough to give light. And if you touch them, could feel the power underneath as if in anticipating.</p><p>The figure pays no mind to it, not even a glance. They continue to walk on.</p><p>A room, a grant chamber more like at the end of the hall.</p><p>Flowers blooming across the chamber. With different shapes and sizes, they grow all over the floor covering it, even climbing the walls. Bath in soft colors pastels, just a hint of color in each flower and petals. They give off a barely there shine. Their leaves and vines, dark blue in color almost black, make appearance occasionally on the walls as they climb and every once awhile in gaps between the flowers.</p><p>And what seem to be glowing orbs floating around, they move slowly near the flowers and walls. Lighting up the chamber.</p><p>The figure moves forward into the chamber. The vines on the floors would move away creating a path, the flowers would turn to him as if in greeting.</p><p>They stop. There at the center of the chamber, a giant bed of fur. White fur and soft fabrics cushion the forms on top of it. The thickest but also the softest they could find and create.</p><p>As they lay there, expression serene and peaceful. So calm, so very quiet. They look young.</p><p>
  <em>They are young, still so young.</em>
</p><p>It is as if they are only sleeping. As if he could reach out and wake them up just like always. And sleepy soft red would greet them one more.</p><p>Their chests stay still, no breath draw form either forms. Dress in simple clothes, leather decorate with fur lines, cover their bodies. Jewel, accessories generously upon their forms.</p><p>A few orbs gather, their light shine reflecting off the precious stones and bathe them in an enthrall like glow.</p><p>The figure stand there. Longing, as they grieve for those once more taken from them. No tears, for there are none left.</p><p>- - - - - - - -</p><p>“Have you come to say goodbye, great one?” say another figure. The first, <em>great one,</em> stay silent.</p><p>The great one takes a few more moment before turning and walk away. The other look upon them with sadness.</p><p>The next day, they were gone as if they were never there.</p><p>- - - - - - - -</p><p>The casket shall remain within the temple.</p><p>For it was create for my beloved children.</p><p>A gift for this realm they held most dear to aid its people.</p><p>But be warned should any who dare to disturbed their slumber shall answer to me.</p><p>And may Yggdrasil has mercy on them for I have none.</p><p>So mote it be.</p><p>- - - - - - - -</p><p>And The great one disappears one more. Only the phantom weight of their poisonous emerald gaze remains</p><p>But he will return.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Let end this with a THANK YOU !!!<br/>Didn't know if anyone would like this but surprisingly there are!!<br/>so thanks you all so much !!</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>SO~~~ Warning!!!<br/>- I have only watch the movie so most of my knowlegde is based on them (have never read the comics)<br/>- Writing as it comes, so don't count on regular update<br/>- Super lazy so I'm just light research.<br/>_ Doing  this just because I'm bored</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>